Ultraman Ace (character)
, also known as , is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth. He was the first, and so far, only Ultra to possess two human hosts at the same time. He arrived on Earth to guard it from the evil alien mastermind Yapool. When Ace arrived on Earth, he merged with a man, Seiji Hokuto, and a woman, Yuko Minami, to alter his personality, giving Ace the courage of a man and a woman's love for peace. History Ultraman Ace Yapool, an ancient inter-dimensional creature from ancient times with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Velokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Velokron's unfortunate victims were Seiji Hokuto '''and '''Yuko Minami. The first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Choju, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself, to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunatyx, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra Ring to Seiji as she had to leave, but promised she would return every once in a while. Ever since, Seiji has been Ace's only host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few choju to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of Nebula M-78. Ever since, Ace has appeared to help later Ultras in their times of need. Ultraman Ace still retains a connection to Seiji as his human host, as seen in Ultraman Mebius series and subsequent movies. Ultraman Story After defeating Alien Hipporito and reviving the Ultra Brothers, Ace and the Ultra Brothers took the Father of Ultra back to M78 after ripping off his Color Time to revive Ace, and while Ultraman Taro fights Enmargo, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras saw him coming and lured him to another planet. While the Ultra Brothers were completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. The Mother of Ultra tells Taro this, enabling him to defeat Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his brothers. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a super Ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. He restores the Ultra Brothers back to their forms, and they return to the Ultra Star. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation, with Taro becoming a member of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Taro After the sacrifice of Kotaro Higashi after being killed by Astromons, Ace along with the Ultra Brothers and Mother of Ultra bring him to M78 and provided energy to help revive Kotaro and have him be Taro's host. After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa and went to the Land of Light, Ace, and the Ultra Brothers were waiting for Taro when he arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monster's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and the Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant. After Mururoa was defeated, Taro returned the Bell. Ultraman Ace joined the battle against Alien Temperor after visiting Earth and Taro with the Ultra Brothers. Ace fought Tyrant on Mars after Ultraman, Zoffy, Seven and Jack were defeated. Ace, like his brothers, was defeated by Tyrant. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later disguised himself as him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards a direct impact with Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, as the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra''. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he stood up. After Gen Ohtori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak. Hearing "Astra's" cries, Gen recovered and beat Dan to unconsciousness, afterwards transforming into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he questions "Astra", asking him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer. Leo tells the Ultras to stop, but they said they couldn't since stealing the Ultra Key may cause the Land of Light to hit Earth, destroying both. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. The Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra". They fired them at him, but Leo protected "Astra" and took the damage, falling to the ground completely hurt. "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, about to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty lightning bolt from the sky flashed near "Astra", and he fell to the ground, the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", firing his ray to reveal the fake Astra as Alien Babalou. Leo defeated Babalou after recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment and repaired the Ultra Key and then gave it back to Ultra Planet, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters (Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam that caused catastrophic natural disasters. Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrived, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam. After Gomora was defeated, peace reigned again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers In 1986, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace were fighting the choju U-Killersaurus after a rough battle on the moon. When the Ultras were about to launch their rays at the enemy, Ultraman alerts them that if they fire and miss, their rays would destroy the Earth, so the Ultras threw the monster into the sea next to the city of Kobe. The heroes decided they only way to defeat the Choku and Yapool, was to seal it in the sea with the Four Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along with Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Then 20 years later 2006, Ace's Human Host Seiji Hokuto became a head chef at a restaurant. Hayata invited Mirai on a boat where the rest of the Ultra Brothers, and their Human Hosts were. Then when Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius Hayata and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, was defeated, and sealed in a cross of crystal. Seiji (Ace) argued to help Mebius, but Hayata refused. However, after a short while, they all agreed to help out the younger Ultra. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite the seal, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in glass crosses above Kobe's sea where Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaining energy from Ultraman Ace and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers. He then returned to the fight, with great courage. He managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time as U-Killersaurus and Yapool were already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed and betrayed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. Ace stated that Yapool was a real devil. The powerful Chouju easily beat down the weakened Ultras, until surprisingly, Commander Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived and entered the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even at full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated the Choju once and for all. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Ace reappeared in Ultraman Mebius When Mebius was defeated by his old enemy Yapool, Seiji telepathically contacted him and told him that if he has someone that is precious to him, he can and will overcome any foe, which gave him the strength to rise again allowing the young Ultra to defeat the other dimensional demon. Ultraman Ace talked to Marina of GUYS saying they should destroy the towers. When they tried to, only to be menaced by Lunaticks, Seiji transformed into Ultraman Ace and arrived at the moon. Ultraman Ace fought the monster and finished it with the Metallium Ray. Once the battle is finished, Yuko greets him once again and transforms. Ultraman Ace was also with the Ultra Brothers to destroy the Sunblock that was covering the sun with the Metallium Ray and was seen with Ultraseven at the end before flying back. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Tba Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Ace joins Ultraman Jack and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three Ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Ace was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed along with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero the Movie:The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Ace was one of the Ultraman who protected the Land of Light after the Darklops Zero were about to destroy it. Ultraman Saga Seven noticed that his son had travelled to another Universe. With the appearance of the other Ultra Brothers the question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other mulitverses at any time before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton & Multiple Sphires created replicas of Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Verokron. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms to help Ultraman Saga. The mighty brothers arrived in the field of battle, and each went to fight the monsters, with Ace going straight to his old nemesis Velokron. After a short battle, Ace used his signature move, the Metallium Ray, and finished off his old rival once and for all. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga television series, Ultraman Ace participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. Ace was shown fighting alongside his brother and his parents. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Ace was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Ace fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ace was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Ace's power were seen used, among them is Metallium Ray against Yapool. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Ultra Fight Victory Ultraman Ace was sent by Ultraman King to rescue Ginga from Ace Killer, who had the Ultra imprisoned, similar to the Ultra Brothers years ago. He seemed to have the upper hand in the battle, avoiding all of Ace Killer's attacks and finishing him off with the Ultra Guillotine. However, Ace was seemingly unable to overcome the Choju. Ace Killer proceeded to try and kill Ace, under the new title of Victory Killer, but Ultraman Victory came to defeat him. But While Victory was kept busy with the new and improved robot, Yapool summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. But soon Shou summoned Shepherdon and defeated both monsters. After Ginga was freed, he and Ace's energy were restored by using some Victorium. Soon, the three Ultras joined the Leo brothers in Planet Guar to fight against Yapool and his Choju Army. Ace suggested that they merge to form Ginga Victory and they did. Ace defeated Verokron with the Vertical Ultra Guillotine while Ginga Victory managed to kill Yapool but was too late to stop his plan, having now revived Juda Spectre. Juda created Super Grand King Spectre to attack the Ultras and broke the former's fusion, forcing Victory to fight Juda alone while Hikaru/Ginga joined the Space Garrison to fight Grand King. After Super Grand King Spectre launched some more energy blasts, Ginga launched a Ginga Thunderbolt at him to weaken him a bit so that the other Ultras can deal some more damage to him in close combat. When Victory used his powers in Knight Timbre mode to distort Juda's distortion to his own, the particles from that said dimension weakened Super Grand King Spectre enough to be left immobilized and was defeated by a combination of Ace's Metallium Ray, Leo and Astra's Ultra Double Flasher, and Ginga's Ginga Cross Shot while Victory defeats Juda once and for all with his Knight Victorium Break. With Juda dead, the stolen Victorium Core and Hikaru/Ginga and Shou/Victory returned to Earth, where Hikari congratulated them for their bravery before returning to space. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Ultraman Ace reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called Galaxy Defense Tournament with a rare chance of getting Ace. Profile Physical Attributes - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Ultraman Ace }} *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Flight speed': Mach 20 *'Running speed': 1,000 km per hour *'Swiming speed': 80 knots (150 km per hour) *'Home World': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Hosts': Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami *'Transformation item': Ultra Rings *'Jumping distance': 900 m *'Brawn': 140, 000 t *'Hobbies': Poetry *'Occupation': Space Ranger - After returning from his year-long journey on Earth, Ace went to the Andromeda galaxy and became a scout for the district for a year - He later returned to the Land of Light, and took up his hobby of Poetry, coming back to visit Earth every now and then when his fellow Ultra Brothers were in danger. *'Weaknesses': Unable to handle extreme pressure. *'Family structure': Ace is an orphan, and was brought up by the Father and Mother of Ultra. Therefore, Ace is the adoptive cousin of Seven and the adoptive brother of Taro. However, Ace and Taro are such close friends that they see each other as true brothers. Transformation Ultra Rings: Seiji and Yuko are each given a ring to summon Ultraman Ace. When the rings touch, both hosts combine to form Ultraman Ace. After Yuko left back to the moon, Seiji wore both rings and was able to transform into Ace on his own. AceRise.gif|Ultraman Ace's original rise Ace's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers.png|Ultraman Ace's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Ace's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Ultraman Ace's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Rise IV.png|Ultraman Ace's rise in Ultraman Retsuden Body Features *'Energy Hole': The hole in Ace's Eye Slugger like crest, it's main goal is to absorb Solar Energy, but can also be charged with energy from the other Ultra Brothers. It has similar properties to Taro's Ultra Horns. *'Color Timer': Ace Color timer operates like any other, but Ace's inner energy is twice the amount of the average Ultra warrior, giving him more energy to use in his attacks than the other Ultra Brothers. *'Ultra Star': The gem on Ace's forehead, unlike Seven's it doesn't blink when he is low on energy but it used the same way for combat. *'Ultra Armor': Ace has the typical Ultra resistances and vulnerabilities. *'Arms': Ace is an expert of using various kind of rays, and Psychic techniques, earning him the nickname 'Ace of ray techniques'. Spark Doll Ultraman Ace became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Ace's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Techniques Special * : Ultraman Ace's signature move. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. * : Ace's cutting ability. Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Ace usually shouts "Ultra Guillotine" before throwing it. There are many versions to this. ** : Streched Ace hands up and down, forming a cutting energy line. Ace used to slice enemy. Used against Alien Metron Jr. ** : Instead of streching the hands, Ace can form a crescent horizontal shaped Ultra Guillotine. Used against Barbaras and Ultraman Belial. ** : Ace can create two horizontally Ultra Guillotine, forming a circle with two crescent shaped guillotine. ** : A series of flying daggers. ** : The strongest of all other types,channelling immense energy to the Ultra Hole and concentrating energy like the Space Q. It is used against Jumbo King to cut off his head.Something the Metallium Ray could not do. * : Ace can fire a beam from his Beam Lamp. ** : Ace can fired a powerful version of Punch Laser but instead from his Beam Lamp, he clapsed it from his hand. This attack was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as Ace's finisher. * : Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variety of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. ** : Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. They can slice through monsters easily. Also has explosive effects. ** : A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. It can slice through almost anything. * : By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. ** : Another version of the Ace Barrier.Ace putting his hands in front and create a V shield to deflect attacks. ** : Another type of barrier.Ace can fire in a form of arrow slash,and cover other beings with curtain a light.Used against Hazaigiran to revert it to salamander form. * : If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * : Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Fire Stream': Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. * : Used in Ultraman FE3 * : Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. * : Ace can create energy rings used to capture/ensnare enemies. He has an almost unlimited supply of rings. * : A powerful, red energy ball generated between Ace's two hands, then fired by thrusting both hands forward. * : Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. * : Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. * : Ace can emit a stream of water from his palms in order to extinguish flames. * : Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. This finisher was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as one of few Ace's finisher. * : Ace can fire blue, wedged-shaped arrow from his hands. ** : A more powerful red variant. * : A beam from one hand, used against Giant Yapool but failed. * : Ace can heal wounds of other beams, seen on Bakatri. * : A Ray attack, used against Snowgon. * : Ace can generated immense energy from his Ultra Hole and creating thunder then uses it to shock or make them in flames. Used against Black Satan. * : A technique that temporarily stops the movement of beings and make them unconscious. Used against Alien Temperor. * : A slash Ray attack from one hand. * : Ace can create a Ultra Sign from his Ultra Hall to call help from his comrades. Used in desperate when defeated by Alien Hipporio and Tyrant. * : Ace can fire a blue wave of blue laser from his hands. * : Light arrows fired from both hands separated. Used on Alien Steel. * : Used on King Crab. * : A beam from his right fist. Used on Kamaida. * : A blue laser fired from Ace's hands. * : Ace creates a firld of yellow energy around his hands to empower attacks. ** : Ace fires these yellow energies in the form of an Ace Slash-like attack. * : Ace spins at a speed so fast that he tunnels underground. * : A ball of blue light that dries opponents that rely of water to remain active. * : If Ace's body is covered in a substance, this ability can be used to remove said material. AceSaga.png|Metallium Ray Tumblr_msfzjlxRNA1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Ultra Guillotine Tumblr_msfze1FHIB1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Circular Ultra Guillotine rip_metronjr.gif|Vertical Ultra Guillotine imrgbbergerbbtrbrgbrage.jpg|Horizontal Ultra Guillotine Tumblr_msfzh0dw6f1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Guillotine Knife Tumblr_msfzbo6Ksh1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Guillotine Shot Ultra Guillotine.jpg|Punch Laser tumblr_nejjgjTw4h1qgckmbo1_400.gif|Palm Cutter Imagehrgghgghhggh.jpg|Punch Laser Special Tumblr_msfzktX91Y1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Ace Slash Tumblr_msfzmaEydo1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Star Beam Cutter Ultra Shield.jpg|Ultra-Neo Barrier Tbgrtgrrgrgimage.jpg|Ultra Deflection Rbeferfvfvfimage.jpg|Form Revert Space Q.jpg|Space Q Timer Shot Ace.jpg|Timer Shot Imagebrgrbgrbrhrg.jpg|Fire Stream imagefjfkfkj.jpg|Ace Vacuum imageffjjff.jpg|Ultra Rings Tumblr_o0po5j7AOv1s3rlr2o1_400.gif|Stop Flash Ace Double.jpg|Double Ace Ray Tumblr_ny0u027oNt1tfmnxoo1_400.gif|Ace Blade imagergbrbrggbbgghgh.jpg|Arrow Shot imageeevfveevfef.jpg|Straight Beam imagrbergbbgrbregrbbgerge.jpg|Medical Power Tumblr_ly0yk0DC851qcqriwo1_250.gif|Ultra Thunder imageegffvevfebfbfe.jpg|Star Ray imagerhrgeghrrgrg.jpg|Paralysis Beam Tumblr_mqpm9nMwEd1s3rlr2o1_400.gif|Ultra Sign imagegrbbgbbgrgh.jpg|Handy Beam imagegbrtgtgbrghryh.jpg|Drill Ray imagrevbbgerggfre.jpg|Grip Beam imagefrgggg.jpg|Hand Beam Tumblr_msfzcwzXuu1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Flash Hand Guillotine Type Physical * : A very powerful intensive punch. Powerful enough to pierce through Doragory's body. * : A deadly karate chop that decapitates a monster. Used to kill Zaigon. AcePunch.gif|Ultra Punch Tumblr_msfzi9I2Wq1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Ultra Knife Combination * : Ace can combine his Metallium Ray with Ultraman, Jack and Seven to form a stronger beam. Used on U-Killersaurus. * : A combination of his Metallium Ray with Jack's Specium Ray and 80's Saxium Ray. Used on Belial but it reflected back to the three Ultras by Belial. * : *'Energy Release': Released energy from his hands, used with Jack, Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius from Alien Guts. * : Ace used his Metallium Beam with Jack and Ultraman Specium Ray to stop Leo. *'Ultra Purify': A beam used with the other Alternate Ultra Brothers to revive Mebius. *'Superior Strike': Used on Giga Chimera, Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. *'Ultra Grand Wall': A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. *'Ultra Repair': A combination energy used to repair the damages done by Giga Chimera. *'Ultra Superior': A combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves (except Seven who fires his Emerium Ray). First used to destroy Giga Chimera in Space. Ace Grand Spark.jpg|Grand Spark Combined Ray.png|Combined Ray Final Cross Shield.jpg|Final Cross Shield Revievwjj.jpg|Energy Release imagegerfggrggr.jpg|Triple Ray Energy Transfer.jpg|Ultra Purify image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike Combo Shield.JPG|Ultra Grand Wall Repair_Combo.jpg|Ultra Repair Ultra Superior.jpg|Ultra Superior Toy Release Information Bandai has released the Ultra Hero Series figure of Ultraman Ace. The toy will released by Bandai in year 2000 and will be repainted/resculpted in 2009. In the Ultra Hero Series figure, Ace is released as the 5th release. Gallery !BiywGBwBGk~$(KGrHqQOKkQEsnuUi Q BLQ)J9SUzg~~ 35.jpg|Ultraman Ace's figure in the Ultra Hero Series 2009 release 728201251837PM_771773.jpg|Ultra Act: Ace a_LL01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Ultraman Ace ver.1 ultraman_a_tp_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Ultraman Ace ver.2 Gold Ace.jpeg Ace 2011 Act.jpeg Trivia *Ultraman Ace was the first and only Ultraman to have two human hosts at once. Later, he has only one host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a female host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a recurring villain, Yapool. This is similar to the Super Sentai series' villians. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra has two voice actors for grunts in the same as series (Goro Naya and stock grunts by Masao Nakasone). **In the later media, Ace's grunts only reused from Goro Naya or voiced by various other voice actors. *His head crest resembles Ultraseven's crest. *Ace is called the Choju Hunter because almost all of his enemies were Choju. *When Ace used ray attacks, the sound effect of Ultraseven's Emerium Beam was heard. *Ultraman Ace's hosts, Seiji and Yuko, share a unique similarity. Both of their surnames have the kanji for geographical directions: Seiji's has , and Yuko has . *Although Keiji Takamine, the actor who portrayed Seiji Hokuto, is Ace's current voice actor, Ace's grunts still reuses from Ultraman's produced by Masao Nakasone and original grunts by Goro Naya, Ace's first voice actor. However, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers and Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie are the only time Keiji Takamine's grunts were used for Ace. *In certain Japanese memes, Ace gained the reputation of the due to a lot of his techniques involves dismembering an opponent's body parts, something which no longer exists in the current Ultra Series due to violent content and censorship. *In fact, Ace doesn't have to use two humans to be his host, because to transform to his true form, he only needs the two Ultra Rings to touch each other. So, his host only need to wear two Rings in two fingers then let them touch each other. *During an interview, Hiroshi Nagano, Daigo Madoka's actor and Ultraman Tiga's voice actor at that time, stated that his favorite Ultraman is Ultraman Ace. Also See *Seiji Hokuto - Ace's (current) Human Host *Yuko Minami - Ace's former female Human Host *Ultraman Ace (series) - Ultraman Ace's debut and star series *Ace - Ultraman Ace's alternate female counterpart in Another Genesis. ja:ウルトラマンA (キャラクター) Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters